Bella's Change
by gelphiefluff and ginnydramia
Summary: edward leaves bella. bella goes goth, bella gets changed edward comes back years later mature for language


We were sitting in my living room when Edward looked up and said Bella we need to talk Edward said; I knew it he was leaving me. He told me he didn't love me and never had I looked into his eyes and saw that he meant it. Edward the man that I loved with all my heart never even loved me. I accepted it easily, I knew that someone as gorgeous as he could never love me. I started to cry how could he, how dare he say that he loved me and then say he never meant it. I was so mad. I didn't care that he left me, now I wanted revenge, he had hurt me in a way no one had before he had broken my heart.

3months later

He and his entire family left that day; I will remember that day as the day that gave up on love. I turned gothic I threw out all my clothes and bought clothes that were all black I pierced my lip, my ears 3 times on each side, and my belly button. I got a tattoo it was a silver dagger, with emeralds on the handle, a snake with ruby eyes in the middle of it, and it was dripping blood I got it on my left are. I wore a lot of make up and bought a Harley Davidson motorcycle that black with red and yellow flames on it that spelled Bella on it. Now I only listened to hard rock and heavy metal. Great Aunt Sherry died and left me 10 million dollars. I was a rich Goth, which is never a good combination but I saved my money and didn't buy anything but the car.

I now only had three real friends Ryan, Amie and Justin. Ryan had black hair put into spikes, he was funny, he was about 6ft 3in, was very pale, and he had green eyes. Amie had long brown hair; she had a badass attitude, she very pale, blue eyes and was 5ft 7in. Justin had blonde hair that he, 6ft 5in, kind of tan, brown eyes like mine, and was smart. I had moved out of Charlie's house a week after Edward left, I had started smoking, and I drank a little not heavily just a drink every now and then. I now owned an apartment in Port Angeles it had everything that I would need two bathroom, two bedrooms, and a living room a kitchen. Amie lived with me we were going to be late to school not that we really cared, I had just made pancakes, when we were done we got on my motorcycle and went to school. I had a few rules, the big one was no one drives my bike under any circumstances and they all followed that rule always.

When we got to school we stood just off the property so we could smoke, we smoked 2 cigarettes each and then went into the school we were late as usual. The teachers don't bother asking for notes anymore; they never called on my friends or me. When first period was over we went to second period, English I had this class with Justin, Amie, and Ryan was like my best friend and we were kind of fuck buddies. We went into class I told him that we should all skip 3rd period. I told them that I would have Amie on my bike with me, and that if Justin had his car he Ryan could take with them and we would go change and go to a club. They all agreed with this idea and when English was over we left campus and we weren't coming back at all that day. Amie and me went to my house to get changed I chose to where a black mini skirt with fishnet stockings, a blood red tank top and black high heels. Amie wore almost the same thing but she wore a red skirt and a black tank top.

We were going to the club blue moon and we were going to meet Justin and Ryan there. When we got there we went inside I flirted with the bouncer to let us in and he did. When we went inside I went strength to the bar, I ordered a scotch on the rocks with a twist(an-a scotch is an alcohol drink on the rocks means with ice and a twist is a slice of lemon or lime) I drank a little I paid the guy in cash never use a credit card anywhere that might be suspicious for any reason.

I saw a boy he looked about 17 staring at me I waved at him to come over he came he was very graceful when he sat down next to me I saw that he was a vampire, I saw that his eyes were red, he was perfect. I told him " I know what you are so if your going to kill me do it now and don't bother cleaning up the mess." He was taken aback but I guess being the fact that humans weren't even supposed to know that vampires existed had something to do with it. He said " and what pray tell am I" I look at him " you are a vampire that drinks human blood I know this because your eyes are red and I also knew that you need to feed soon" I said this in a bored tone. I told him there was an alley near by so lets get this over with. The vampire followed still looking confused but I didn't care I waved to Amie to let he know I was going she nodded I quickly texted he that she could drive my bike house but be back at 7:30 to pick me up she was surprised because no one had ever driven my bike but me rule number one.


End file.
